Accidental?
by SkyxWanderer
Summary: "You heard me princess, your prince has come." Now a One-shot. Contains rape. You have been warned.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SSBM/SSBB characters.

Hey all, constructive criticism that will improve my writing will help, just review! :D

--

Chapter One: Unsuspecting

"Hey, wait up!" cried a faraway voice.

Princess Zelda, dressed in her college uniform of a flirty indigo miniskirt and a white blouse, turned around, her flowing hair flying in synch with her head.

"Samus," Zelda stated, eyes flashing slightly, not as anger, but as a greeting. The princess turned her head to peer at another female trailing behind her friend.

"Peach," Zelda stated, and again her eyes flashed in greeting.

"Z girl!" bubbled Peach as she half-chocked Zelda in a tight embrace. Zelda carefully coughed, signally how uncomfortable she was. Peach eventually halted her embrace with a pouting face.

"Zelda," Samus smiled, "Did you meet him yesterday? If you didn't I'll make sure he won't be able to sleep tonight."

Zelda stiffened, then abruptly turned away from her friends and returned to the air conditioning provided in her college.

"What's with her?" Peach mused.

"Hmm, I threatened that guy Marth to meet up with Zelda near the dormitories because she's been 'interested' in him, as so she says. I guess he didn't go, but I'm going to be surprised if he didn't, because he looked rather determined before I even threatened him," sighed Samus.

_Samus's Flashback_

"_Yo Marth!" Samus called over to a gorgeous blue-haired and masculine male._

"_Hm?"_

"_Get your ass over here so we can freakin' talk," Samus sighed._

_Marth looked confused but eventually made his way to the girl. "You want to talk to me?" he asked, sounding surprised._

"_Yes I do," Samus smirked. "I want you to meet Zelda near her college dormitory at nine in the night. She's too busy during the day, and I think she won't go hanging around other places after nine."_

"_Nine in the night…" Marth tasted the words carefully._

"_Yes, nine. Hopefully she won't be asleep." Samus snorted. "It'll be a surprise visit, 'kay? You can tell her I told you to meet her, she'll be thrilled I bet."_

_Marth stood there in a daze, and then suddenly a smirk came onto his face._

_Samus didn't bother to notice as she continued to talk, "And also, I know she acts emotionless 99.99 of the time, but try to get her happy… And that's about it. If you don't meet her, I'll make sure you won't be able to sleep for as long as you live. Ta-ta Zelda's 'prince'. "_

"_You can count on me"_

_End of Flashback_

"Well, she'll get over it," Peach smiled. "Before she does, we'll make the Marth dude pay."

"I love your ideas, Peach," smiled Samus as they strolled down the halls of Zelda's college to find where their friend went.

--

Zelda sobbed heavily into the sink below her. She grasped her stomach in agony as she remembered what happened last night. She had promised herself to act normally, but Samus's remark broke her cover.

_Zelda's Flashback _

_Showering always took a long time, especially since Zelda wanted herself completely clean without a sign of oily or dry skin. She spent plenty of time on her hair, conditioning it until it felt soft and silky, the way Zelda liked it. _

_Dressing into her tight nightgown, which hugged at her well-developed curves and had a low collar, she heard a knock on her dormitory door._

_Truly, Zelda was puzzled, her roommate eloped and ran away and the college didn't bother to fill in a replacement. _

_She still had to open the door, as manners always came first._

"_Marth?" Zelda half-stated and half-squealed when she saw the man, the man who made her heart skip whenever she stopped by his bar._

"_Your prince has come," he smirked as he pulled her close to him._

"_What?" _

"_You heard me princess, your prince has come," he smirked again as he pushed Zelda back to enter her dormitory._

_He gazed at her dorm in wonder. "What a waste of this much space for only one person, care to share?" Marth smiled. _

_Before Zelda could react, he swiftly held her hands above her and pressed her thin body to the cold, sound-proof wall. "My pretty mistress," he mocked, "The one out of a million, the fairest one of all. The one who displays no emotion on her doll face, the one who I prefer to refer to as the 'Ice Doll'."_

_He pushed his lips lustfully into hers, tasting her soft lips. Zelda struggled in vain, biting down onto his lips and drawing blood._

_Marth quickly pulled his mouth away and licked up his blood. "I like them fighting," he sneered, "but if it gets too far, I can lay out consequences."_

"_Like what," Zelda stated, still displaying no emotion._

"_Like stripping you here and throwing you into a dorm containing two males, not including me, lustfully wanting to share the night," Marth smirked, "If you hit me, spit on me, physically hurt me, or talk, I will do that consequence."_

"_What's the difference; I'll still be no more of a virgin after tonight," Zelda stated._

"_Well, once we get into a guy's dorm, I'll bring out this," Marth smirked as he pulled out a blade, gleaming under the faint moonlight._

_Zelda shuddered, causing Marth to take that as a cue to get the night started._

_He went back to crushing her lips, demanding entrance into her mouth. Zelda clutched her teeth tight, but Marth used his right hand, keeping his left clutching her wrists, to grasp her throat tightly until she gasped for breath. Immediately his tongue thrashed in, tasting her sweet mouth, loving every inch of it._

_Tears fell from Zelda's eyes as she felt her breasts being abruptly massaged by Marth's right hand. She felt it trail down her flat stomach and down to in between her thighs, massaging her entrance. Zelda encased a moan of pleasure as Marth massaged more roughly on her entrance._

_When Marth pulled his mouth away, Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but instead, a moan of intense pleasure halted her words._

_Marth smirked, "So you like this, my princess. Once I'm your prince, we'll be having fun."_

_Zelda felt more hot tears travel down her face, down her neck, and towards the valley of her bosom. Marth quickly licked the tears from her face to her neck and to her bosom, causing Zelda to stiffen in disapproval as he circulated his hot tongue in her bosom. He moved his right hand to squeeze her breasts, and the gently pulled at the collar of her skimpy nightgown, almost revealing her nipples._

"_Dammit," he hissed when he realized that the collar wouldn't stretch enough to reveal what he wanted. _

_Marth then pushed Zelda onto her fluffy, violet bed. "This is when the fun starts," he smirked._

_His mouth sucked her earlobes, making his way down to her tender neck, love-biting, as he called it._

_He quickly ripped apart the top of her nightgown, revealing her hardened nipples and pink, innocent breasts. He gently sucked on one, biting a few times to earn a yelp from his partner, as his hand played with the other, and then switched sides. He licked and sucked her nipples until her skin turned raw and red._

"_S-stop!" cried Zelda. "Someone help!"_

_Marth backhanded Zelda, "That's your warning my princess."_

_Zelda muffled a scream, yet allowing the hot tears continue flowing._

"_My princess, don't worry, you won't deny this," he sarcastically smirked._

_He tore of the remnants of cloth that cover her body, admiring all of her before stripping himself, and before Zelda knew it, both were naked and Marth was half-hard._

_Marth raised his thighs towards Zelda's face, "Suck it whore, or consequences follow."_

_Zelda clamped her eyes shut and whimpered, but Marth was still persistent. She eventually allowed him to force himself into her lips, and then she began gently at first, taking in him. Zelda sucked Marth's manhood after he placed the blade on her throat, earning a moan of pleasure of Marth. He pulled himself away from her face, quickly and forcefully spread wide her legs, and lowered his manhood her entrance, smirking at her facial expression when she felt the hard manhood on where she hated it most._

"_Dear princess, this… will…hurt." Marth rammed into Zelda, pounding into her as she chocked and began to feel the rhythm of the harsh thrusts that were tearing her insides apart._

"_Stop!" she screamed. "Please! No more!" Her pleas caused Marth to feel completely more aroused._

"_Yes, yes, my princess," cooed Marth, "You will be mine. You will raise a heir that will bind us together forever."_

_He grabbed her breasts, pulling and massaging them harshly, causing her to arch her pale back. _

_He broke her virgin barrier. _

_He came._

_Zelda screamed as she felt the horrid fluids enter her. _

"_No!" she cried… feeling the warmth all around close in on her…_

_End of Zelda's Flashback_

Zelda shivered, reviving her face with a splash of water from the sink flooded with tears.

_Knock Knock_

"Zelda? You there?" called Samus.

Zelda halted her shivering and quickly retreating into the nearby bathroom stalls, not wanting to be found…

--

_End of Chapter 1_

--

Reviewing makes the world go round!

Sorry for short chapter, next chapter will be longer and better.


End file.
